For love or for duty
by Yulia Millenni
Summary: this story is about a queen and king who loved one another very dearly but her kingdom needed a king will she marry the one she loves or the one who will marry her to just to have the throne? im so sorry i suck at summarys but this story is really good i promise


Prologue

Long ago before the Land of Millennium got its name, it was called the Unknown Land. This land was secretly hidden by a powerful barrier, which only a god or mortal that held a true heart could find it. Why the Unknown Land couldn't be found without a god or mortal with a true heart? It was because it had gods and goddesses who had powerful abilities that the King, who ruled this land, didn't want that power to be used for evil.

The ruler's name was King Gordon. Gordon, who had a true heart, was loved by everyone in his kingdom. So Gordon, a white and blue hedgehog/dragon with blue sapphire eyes, ruled his Kingdom in peace and harmony. But he was wrong. Deep down in a land filled with darkness and lava was a place called The Chaos Realm. There lived a creature with terrible darkness, and it's name was Millennium. A white and gold Dragon who was suppose to be the next Creator of Light. But she gave up the position for power, a personal gain.

So she went to the Unknown Land and wiped out all the more powerful gods and goddesses their. Because Millennium killed so many gods and goddesses, she gained their powers.

King Gordon appeared in front of Millennium and said with kind words, "Leave this land now, or I will show you no mercy." Millennium roared at Gordon and snarled at him. "Never! This is my land now!" King Gordon looked down in sadness, then back up and said "Then you leave me no choice." Gordon drew forth a sword that was ten times his size, and stuck up 5 feet in the air. A weapon that could only be held by the King of the land.

Millennium was shocked to see the weapon, to say the least. Gordon summoned all of his strength, and with one large powerful beam of energy, it hit Millennium. The beam sealed her inside of a crystal ball.

King Gordon had a wife, a pure white hedgehog with purple eyes whose name was Lavender. She was in labor, and when the fight was going on, she had given birth to a baby girl. She had pure white fur like her mother and blue eyes like her father. Lavender smiled at her baby when all the sudden she felt her life slowly drain away. Gordon came into the room and saw his baby girl and his wife.

Lavender was scared and afraid, and she spoke in a soft, angle like tone. "She is dying, my love." Gordon was shocked when he heard this. He then picked up the crystal ball and said to her, "There might be away." Lavender looked at Gordon worryingly with tears coming down her face. Gordon smiled sweetly and put a hand on the side of her face, "Don't be afraid. What I have is something that will help our daughter to heal her."

"How?" Gordon showed her the crystal ball and said, "This has Millennium within. Although she is evil, the swords power inside of her will prevent her from taking control of our daughter. But Millennium does have the power to rebuild her life source. And once she is moved to the next vessel, our daughter will still be alive. I promise."

Lavender looked at her daughter and nodded her head. Gordon smiled and laid the baby on the bed while he took the crystal ball and shrank it to a size of a cotton ball. He placed it gently on the baby's belly when a flash of light appeared. When it faded, the crystal ball was inside of the baby.

Gordon and Lavender looked at there baby, and saw that she was breathing and looked like she was asleep. King Gordon saw that on her hands and forehead, she had a birthmark of three crystals. One blue, one yellow and one red. Lavender looked at her husband and asked "What does that mean my love?" Gordon picked up the baby girl, and said to her "It means Millennium is inside of her. When our daughter gives birth to another child, she will have the same birthmark style, only a different symbol. But we must not worry about that right now. For now, we must decide what to call our little girl."

Gordon gave back the infant to Lavender. She took her and held her when suddenly the baby's eyes opened. Lavender was surprised and she looked at Gordon and said "My love, her eyes were blue like yours. But now they're…"Gordon was just as shocked and said "Rainbows.

Lavender nodded and Gordon smiled. "Don't be afraid my love. They're beautiful and she has your softness." Lavender smiled and looked at her child and replied "Yes she does. And her eyes are the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

King Gordon smiled and then he asked "What should we call her?" Lavender looked at him and simply said "Athorna." King Gordon smiled and said "And we will also call this land Millennium Land."


End file.
